


Pearl Jam

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, F/F, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, very very nsfw donut read at work u will be fired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pearl gets lonely while Amethyst is out. Thankfully, technology was created to fix this problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> longest yeah boy ever

It’s not like she’s _inexperienced_ at sending… _nude_ …images and videos of herself to Amethyst. Quite the opposite, actually. Back when they were still somewhat long-distance, it had become the norm in order to try and keep one another satisfied when skin-on-skin contact simply wasn’t an everyday option. A sweet intent wrapped in a lustful shroud — it warmed Pearl’s heart.

 

But now they lived together. Their relationship wasn’t lacking in the sex department and there was no ‘use’ for nudes anymore, not when she could snap her fingers and Amethyst would be there between her legs in an instant. Is that what had her so anxiously impatient? Was she worried that she had lost her touch? 

 

…Or was she just horny as fuck and tired of waiting for Amethyst to reply to her text? Yeah, that was probably it. Pearl likes to consider herself a patient person, but there were things not even she could wait for, _this_ being one of them. Opening her conversation with her girlfriend back up, Pearl grumbles at the sight of the still-unreplied to picture: her bare belly, shirt lifted to expose her equally bare breasts.

 

She grumbles once more when she reads the time — 6:45 AM. Still dark outside; room muted by the heavy clouds. Amethyst had at least jostled her awake to give her a parting kiss and let her know she was heading out for a bit, but any pride Pearl felt over her lover growing more responsible was quickly dulled by the fact that Amethyst was leaving just to pick up a newly released video game at some special store where they opened this early.

 

Damn it. It was the weekend! She just wanted to cuddle.

 

Rolling back into the warm spot that Amethyst left on her spot of their shared bed, she opens the folder on her phone — password locked via an application — filled with dozens and dozens of images and videos of their collective tits and asses and cunts. Pearl briefly scowls as she deletes a picture of the cat, not knowing how it ended up there, before opening the first picture of choice: Amethyst’s thick ass, warm brown skin flushed and recently smacked and bitten from Pearl’s delightful efforts. She’s bent over in the image, sweet glistening vulva between her chubby thighs. 

 

Pearl moans to herself, already so turned on. That’s the good stuff right there...

 

She arranges herself onto her back again, hand snaking under her shirt — Amethyst’s shirt, dark grey and hanging loosely off her thin frame — sliding up her belly and to her petite breasts, pinching her nipples, pretending it’s _Amethyst’s_ broad palms touching her, caressing her. Her mind drifts to _Amethyst’s_ full lips, kissing her neck and tummy while gripping her torso and blanketing her under her huge embrace. Pearl’s face and neck would be already thoroughly smooched, deliciously flushed, her mouth glossy and shiny and freshly-nibbled, fingers tangling in Amethyst’s dark hair as her girlfriend hovers over her and encompasses her breast with the heat of her own maw, suckling, blanket still draped over the two of them. They’d hum into each other’s skin, cozy and loving and plentiful...

 

A fresh throb from her cunt has Pearl swiping again and this time she’s greeted with a video: her on top of Amethyst, view zoomed in on her lower body to give a nice view of her sex greedily swallowing a thick silicone toy as she skillfully rides her partner. Hearing herself moan alongside the slick noises of her pussy — lips red and plumper than usual — has her gasping out loud, thighs squeezing together as she feels herself oozing. Pearl tweaks her perky, rosy nipple harder, sweat beginning to dampen her hairline, watching herself get fucked by Amethyst.Easily the best part of the video is when the thumb of her girlfriend’s free hand, resting on her thigh, stretches just enough to press and rub at Pearl’s clit, swollen and aching for attention. The mere sight of it makes her **_everything_** pulse and throb — it’s _so_ hot, and, fuck, she knows it feels like heaven too, getting her nerve-packed button rubbed like that.

 

She swipes once more and it’s another video: a good one of Amethyst going down on her. The preview alone has Pearl’s free hand darting between her thighs, stroking her eager slit through her black panties. Pearl loved oral, giving and receiving, and Amethyst — bless her heart — would put her mouth down there and go at it for hours if that was what it took to make Pearl spill. She wasn’t shy in the slightest about her open enjoyment of Pearl’s scent and taste and the video proved it: Pearl’s slim legs pulled apart, one over her girlfriend’s shoulder and the other splayed to the side by Amethyst's elbow, her own free hand dipped into her partner’s black sea of hair and tugging her in, smothering her willing face with her cunt. Her hips visibly buck and her stomach twitches as a warm, broad muscle eagerly strokes her folds, juices mending with saliva, little glimmer of her girlfriend's tongue ring. Every so often Amethyst will hum and her deep caramel-y gaze will flicker upwards to gauge her lover's reaction.

 

Amethyst’s deeply freckled face boasts a pleased smile, looking as if there’s no better place to be than between Pearl’s thighs, tongue digging into her and deft mouth tugging on her inner lips. Pearl pants to herself, praying the people upstairs can't hear her, phone rising to her ear as her eyes close and she works her clit furiously through the cloth, stroking herself to the auditory stimuli of wet pops and her own delicious moans.She can pinpoint the exact moment she comes in the video, recorded voice reaching a fever pitch.

 

Her phone vibrating scares Pearl shitless, but she quickly recovers and giddily opens up her conversation with Amethyst.

 

**_AMETHYST_** _: P I GOT MY GAME_

**_AMETHYST_** _: but more importantly did u get off_

 

She grins, shakily snapping an image of herself flustered and blushing and breathless, hipbones sharp and pubic hair peeking out the edges of her underwear. The ends of the wiry curls are soaked and there's a stain smack in the bottom centre of her panties, too. 

 

**_PEARL:_ ** _Not yet. :)_

 

**_AMETHYST:_ ** _oh mama mia tortilla_

**_AMETHYST:_ ** _mind if i lend a hand ;)_

 

**_PEARL:_ ** _Oh, not at all._

**_PEARL:_ ** _Tell me what you would do to me if you were here._

 

She arranges herself comfortably again, watching Amethyst’s text bubble pop up and awaiting the incoming messages.

 

**_AMETHYST:_ ** _mmm well i would suck ur nipples until theyre raw and sore and kiss ur tummy & neck and tease u until ur soaking wet ;o_

**_AMETHYST:_ ** _and i would shove my knee in between ur legs and let u grind ur dripping pussy on me but not give it to u until ur fucking begging for it in my ear_

 

Pearl _moans_ , shoving her hand down her panties and easing the cloth to the side. She spreads her pussy lips apart and gapes her vulva open, snapping a good picture of her needy sex, wet and puffy and begging for Amethyst’s tongue or fingers or a toy to fill her up and soothe her. She swiftly sends it and types a message, fingers slippery with her own cum and leading her to turn her auto cap off by accident.

 

**_PEARL_** _: p,please._

 

**_AMETHYST_** _: oh fuck ur so hot_

**_AMETHYST_ :** _god damn i might need to flick the bean too b4 i come back_

**_AMETHYST_** _: please what? gotta use ur words ;)_

 

She groans. 

 

**_PEARL_** _: Please fuck me._  


**_AMETHYST:_ **_awww okay since u asked so nicely._

**_AMETHYST_ :** _i would love to bury my face in that sweet little cunt of urs_

 

Pearl flips onto her stomach, propping her phone up against the pillow so she can read while strumming against her aching clit with one hand and pumping two fingers into her heat with the other. She curls them, pressing them firmly into her upper wall to find her sweet spots. Amethyst's written words pounding over and over in her head, Pearl imagines her girlfriend is there _with_ her, fucking her senseless from behind, pushing her face hard into the pillow and slamming her hips against her ass so _hard_ the whole bed **_quakes_** —

 

**_AMETHYST:_ ** _& hear u gasp and moan and grab my hair and fuck my face like im ur bitch _

**_AMETHYST:_ ** _i would stuff my tongue into ur pussy and lick u all up and suck on that pretty clit and make u gush everywhere ;) mmm and nibble on those lips. u taste so fucking good p_

 

Tongue lolling from her maw, drooling into her pillow, Pearl clamps her thighs shut around her hands, thrusting hard into herself, striking up another nice fantasy: she’s riding Amethyst’s eager face, rolling her hips, little snub nose and chin slicked with her juices and thick fingers filling her up and fucking her hard. She moans pathetically, squeezing her fat clit between two digits, pinching her hood and urging it back, blood roaring in her ears as she strokes the richly sensitive nub underneath —

 

**_AMETHYST_** _: and then i would finger fuck u hard and fast & kiss your clit until u tighten up and squeeze me and pull me inside u and cum all over my tongue and face <3_

 

**_“Fuck!”_** Pearl gasps, freezing as her intense orgasm is wrenched from herself. Her eyes squeeze shut as the pleasure washes over her, sweat dripping down her temple; chills racing down her spine, whole body thrumming with desire and want. Her clit pulses under her index finger as her walls grip firmly and tug her fingers further inside herself until they're right at the hilt. Fireworks explode behind her eyelids, background painted gooey-white, brain washing over with a tsunami of flowers and and rainbows and sugar and sparks as every last coherent thought is flooded away and Pearl melts into a mere puddle of her former self. 

 

She can imagine what _this_ part would be like with Amethyst next to her, too: broad arm draped lazily over her waist, an embrace that could snap her but chooses to love her instead, her partner nuzzling her, matching her shallow but heavy breaths. Urging her to come back down to Earth. Pearl'd sigh, turn so she was facing Amethyst instead, give her a healthy little swat to the ass and share a giggle with her before her hands would find her cheeks and she'd pull her girlfriend into a deeply thankful tongue-kiss, one so wet and thorough she'd find it disgusting if she weren't involved. 

 

Tender. Incredibly sexy.

 

A touch lonesome, a touch greedy, heartily satisfied and still twitching with the aftershocks, she flops onto her back and pulls her fingers out of herself….before using them to spread her sticky lips apart again, snapping a nice picture of her creamy pussy. Strings of glistening fluid web between her fingers, gushing from her opening. She promptly sends it to Amethyst, cleaning her salty digits off with her tongue a moment later.

 

**_PEARL:_ ** _Thanks for that, sweetie._

**_PEARL:_ ** _Can I have the real thing when you get home?_

 

She laughs to herself, lids resting in humid relaxation. Her free arm rests above her head as she breathes in and out, jaw-length and light auburn hair splayed around her face like an angelic frame, regulating her body after her moment of cumulation. Her phone vibrates with a message on her slight chest.

 

**_AMETHYST:_ ** _im on my way_


End file.
